


When Worlds Collide

by HanaMi33



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaMi33/pseuds/HanaMi33
Summary: In Japan it was just another school year. Where life takes the same route everyday. People have ordinary lives. The problems students have is doing home work.What happens when nothing is as it seems and secrets are kept or hidden. Truth begins to come to the surface. That changes everything but is it for the good?or will it destroy everything.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. Forming Bonds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinterAssassin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAssassin/gifts).



> I got two chapters done! A lot has happened so I hope you enjoy it!

The start of my second year in high school. My mother is out working at her job. I was left with my father. He doesn't interact with me much only got his nose in the newspaper. 

That left me to sigh walking out after changing into my uniform. There was bubble gum in my mouth. I chewed the sugary sweetness taken out my phone.

* * *

Takao-kun! Are you walking with your beloved Shin-chan today.?

Takao: I am with Shin-chan now, he picked me up with his car

Lucky ~ its seems all your devotion is finally paying off :)

Takao: Ha ha! Yup, I will show you my awesome back flips at lunch safe walk to school ;)

Okay ~

* * *

I placed my phone in my pocket. There was a slight skip to my step. Shutoku high wasn't very far from my home. I did take longer route’s because of Takao. I met him last year. When I first transferred into the school.

He is my first friend. I often hung out with him. When Midorima Shintarou ditched him for his friends from Middle School.

That use to happen all the time but lately. Takao has been lucky and has spent most of the summer with Midorima.

My feelings for the guy is kind of mixed. I admire he is skilled in basketball player. I hate when he ditches Takao for his other friends. I forgive him because Takao think of him as his best friend. It's a complicating love hate relationship. I have for the green haired miracle.

School was normal in the morning. I took down notes and wrote down my. Home work before lunch bell rang.

Lunch time. I took out my Nintendo switch. I started to play my game. I was eating my sandwich. There were head phones in my ears. I started to fight people on my game.

I had just won my third match. I took a bite out of my sandwich. When there was a tap on my shoulder. I pulled my head phones down. I turned my head. My blue orbs met Takao's who was smiling at me wide.

“Tabitha.” Takao grinned.

“Takao” I greeted. He stepped to the side.

“Shin-chan wanted to officially meet you, I tell him so much about you.” Takao stated. I looked at Midorima. Who was holding a whole bottle of birth control pills.

“Uhm..” I stared at the bottle.

“Its my lucky Item for the day.” He told me.

“Huh, Well I'm Tabitha nice to meet you.” I held my hand. Midorima took my hand. He shook it before releasing my hand.

Takao sat next to me. 

“Midorima Shintarou.” He introduced himself. I turned my attention to the game. Takao and Midorima talked about basketball. I was able to follow along despite my winning spree that was going on.

“Takao told me about the Miracles last year and I went to all of your games, I am not much of player but Basketball does interest me.” I added.

“I see.” Midorima drank canned bean soup. I sighed having to lose my winning streak. I always knew Ike was going to be the end of me. Super Smash Bros was fun to play. 

“Listen, I am going Karaoke with my good friends.” Midorima told me. I paused in my playing. 

“I was wondering if you and Takao would like to join me.” Midorima requested. 

“Your inviting me? That's a first.” I shut my game off. 

“I never get invited to anything so I would love to go with you it sounds nice and a cool way to make friends, I like Karaoke.” I smile. 

“Great! We can pick you up after you get home from school.” Takao smiled. 

“Its a date.” I winked. I put my game in my bag.

“Bye! I need to drop something off at the library nice to officially meet you, Midorima-kun.” I waved my hand. I left to the library. I dropped off my books. I had kept from last year and left to a corner. Where I gamed out for the rest of the lunch.

The rest of the school day was boring. When it was time to leave. I was the first one out the door. I ran home to get change.

I went through a variety of outfits. I settled for a long-sleeved striped shirt. That was black and white. I wore black shorts with a black vest. 

I grabbed my brush getting all the knots out of my black hair. I tied my hair back. I walked to my room. I put on some socks and black laced boots.

I popped a piece of gum in my mouth before walking out to the living room.

“I'm going out to hang out with some friends, I won't be to late.” I told my father. Who waved his hand. There wasn't even any eye contact. I sometimes wonder if he was mg dad.

I mean we look nothing a like. He has brown hair. I have black hair. My eyes are blue his eyes are hazel green. I slammed the door feeling angry from being ignored. 

Then let it slide turning around. I had my phone out chewing my gum. The cool air was nice against my skin.

“Tabby!” Takao yelled. I turned to him.

“Ready?” He asked.

“Of course.” I stepped away from my house catching up to Takao and Midorima.

The walk to the Karaoke bar was long. I kept my eyes looking at everything. It was exciting for me to meet other people. There was a light hum to my step.

“Perhaps, I should give this to Kuroi..” Midorima muttered. Takao chuckled.

“Oh Asa is never wrong right..?” Takao grinned. I side stepped a person who almost ran into me. Takao watched the guy running.

“What’s the hurry?” He asked.

“Who knows hurry up or we will be late.” Midorima stated. I wondered if I should have brought a game or two with me. 

This was my chance to make more friends. I settled for just after the two men. The unfair part of it all is that they are so much taller than me.

I drink a lot of milk just to try to get even taller. That did not work. 

‘Maybe my short ness is a curse..’ I thought to myself. Police car drove past. Takao stopped. 

I looked at the Karaoke bar. Midorima opened the door. I walked into the place. I saw a table full of different coloured haired people. Takao walked on ahead with Midorima. I tried to think of all the Miracle names. 

“This is my friend, Tabitha.” Takao introduced me. I waved my hand.

“Hi” I said. The blonde boy took my hand. 

“You're a beauty!” He had literal hearts in his eyes. I frowned a little at him. 

“Names Kise Ryouta.” He wiggled his eyebrows at me. Only for him to get smacked in the head by a girl with black hair.

“Don't mind that idiot, He hits on anything that has a skirt.” She said glaring at him. She held out her hand. She had beautiful purple eyes.

“My name is Yasuhiro Kuroi” She introduced herself. I reached over.

“Names Tabitha Layheart.” I touched her. The moment our hands connected. There was this jolt of my body. I had been thrown back from the sudden surge of energy. 

My body hit a table falling to the ground as chairs landed on me.

“KUROI!” a yell from the guys.

“TABITHA!” Takao was standing above me. He had his hands out. 

“Are you okay?” He asked. I groaned only to be picked up by Midorima. Who checked me over. I was little daze from the jolt of energy. I had to ask myself what in the world just happened.

I looked to Kuroi who was in the same state as me. 

“What the hell was that..?” I asked. Kuroi shrugged her shoulder's. Then we both stared at each other. We both shakily reached over to one other. 

My finger touched hers. The two of us tensed. When nothing happened. We both stared in wondered.

“That was weird.” I commented.

“Yeah.” Kuroi nodded her head. I smiled as she grinned.

“We should do a duet.” Kuroi suggested.

“Okay!” I smiled as we linked arms going over to take our spots. I had feeling me and Kuroi were going to get along great.

My day hanging out with the Miracles was actually really fun. I got know all their names. Akashi Seijuro, Midorima Shintarou, Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi , Kuroko Tetsuya and Kagami Taiga. 

They were so nice. Kuroi is lucky to have so many friends. I went back to my games the very next day. I was hanging around Takao and Midorima more. I brought my switch to school that was not going to change any time soon.

Week of school. I was so done with homework. It was not my strong suit. I did it only to pass my grade.

There was still not interactions with my father. My mother she showed her face on Saturday. 

Today was Monday. My mother her name is Lexi. She has brown hair and eyes. She looked happy about something. 

“You're missing school today sweet heart, dress into something formal to wear okay hun?” She asked me.

“Okay..?” I left to my room. I looked at my dresses. I settled for the blue dress with frills. I dreaded the heels. I put them on anyway brushing out my curls. 

I wore a nice jewel necklace. I walked to my mother.

“You look beautiful..” She told me. 

“Thank you mother.” I smiled. She placed a coat on me. I tried not to break my ankle going into her car. 

The car ride was only twenty minutes. I found myself in some fancy hotel. She was taken me to a fancy social gathering.

“Akashi!” My mother smiled. She grabbed my arm pulling me forward. 

“This is my daughter, Tabitha Layheart.” She said to the other male. I tried to compose myself.

“How do you do Mr., Akashi.” I gave him a curtsy. 

“Your daughter is beautiful allow me to introduce my son Seijuro.” He stepped to the side. I looked at Seijuro. I wasn't all that surprised to see him. The family name was the same. 

“Its nice to see you again, Akashi-kun.” I said to him.

“Like wise, Tabitha.” Akashi answered.

“I am delighted to know that you two have already met, Now Lexi let's go and discuss plans.” Akashi's father took my mother's hand walking off to discuss something for her job.

I looked at Seijuro.

“Did your parent make you miss school too.?” I asked.

“He did.” Akashi replied.

“I see.” I looked at the empty seats. 

“Would you like to sit with me? I wouldn't mind having a glass of wine with you.” I requested.

“I would be delighted to have a glass of wine with you.” Akashi answered politely. The two of us sat at the table. 

Akashi across from me wearing a suit. I sat down as two glass of wine were poured. I took a small sip.

“Have you been at these types of gatherings before..?” Akashi asked.

“I have and way to many to count, It's always so boring in my opinion, I do it to please my mother like a good little girl.” I stated.

“Those are my thoughts exactly only even school bores me.” Akashi admitted.

“I prefer school over rich men any day.” I stated. Akashi chuckled.

“At least you're not a bore it makes this tiring excursion more bearable.” Akashi said in amusement.

“I did not aim to please you, But, I am glad you are enjoying yourself because I feel the same way, Seijuro if its okay for me to call you that.” I looked at him.

‘I don't mind.” Akashi replied. 

“Good.” I said. I enjoyed his company immensely. I just wanted to go home and play my games. 

“You're a lot like Kuroi in some ways.” Seijuro told me. I looked at him in confusion.

“She does me a favor in going to fancy gatherings as my pretend girlfriend to get my father off my case.” He had a fond look on his face.

“Kuroi?” My eyes brighten from hearing her name.

“Really? What about me is like the same as her.?” I asked.

“Your both professional when it comes to talking in these gatherings, You both don't have a problem voicing your feelings out loud.” Seijuro answered.

“That so..?” I questioned.

“You both treat me as any other human being and have no fear in your eyes because of my status.” Seijuro finished.

I got this feeling that the conversation is turning into something deeper. I looked at those red orbs with my blue ones.

“Status means nothing when it comes to friends, We treat each other equally nothing more and nothing less..” I told him.

“I'm glad you think of me as your friend.” Seijuro smile was genuine. I sipped the glass wine.

“Well I don't have many just, Takao, I welcome you into my small circle of friends.” I grinned.

“Its an honor to become friends with you Tabitha.” Seijuro stated. I clicked our glasses together and took a sip for a small celebration of our newly formed friendship.


	2. Hidden Secrets

The heels needed to come off me. I had worn them for far to long. My conversation with Seijuro replayed in my mind. It was nice to have another friend.

My mother was home. She said she was going to work some time. When I am at school tomorrow. I texted Takao about what happened before laying in my bed. I started to play with random people online. 

I hummed to myself. I fought random people. I took care of Ike several times. I fell asleep early.

The next day. I had gone to school. Takao and Midorima were hanging around me at lunch. I ended up going to Midorima's house with Takao. The rest of the week was like that and it was quite enjoyable.

Midorima became my third friend. I stayed with him over the weekend at his house. That was pretty luxuries. I took full advantage of his couch. I laid around playing games with head phone.

I did interact with them once in a while but my winning streaks were important. On Monday there was a this unfortunate event. Where I had left my lunch at home. I walked back to my house.

Key in the door. I pushed it open. The house was empty. I walked in to look in the fridge made me sigh. I forgot to make something for lunch. 

That sucks for me. My mom has a fridge in her room. She might have something. She does leave things in there for me. I walked into her room. 

The fridge was right under her desk with books on top. I opened the fridge. I took a sandwich. I slammed the door shut. That made a book fall to the ground. I looked down at book.

I picked it up seeing that it was one of her journals of her many experiments.

* * *

**_ There was a scientific break through with the project. I have finally been able to be transported to a different world. I only have twenty one days to complete my mission. _ **

\--- 

**_I have been here with dwarfs for ten days. There has been talk of one dwarf that has some importance. I see him working at the Black Smith with people._ **

_** I wonder if he would be the perfect target. Thorin Oakenshield his name. I interacted with him a few times only learning of his name. ** _

\---

_**I am running out of time. I will be returning soon. I will just have to force my hand. This was all for my research**_.

\---

_ **I had done it. I told him. That he did not inject me with his sperm. He pulled out the last second. It was all lie. He will never know, I made sure. That he did impregnate me. It was fun for the both of us.** _

_ ** He is nothing more than a tool for me. I got everything. I need and its time to leave this world. When I have this baby if it's a girl, Her name shall be Tabitha.  ** _

* * *

I closed the journal silently setting it on the desk. There was this feeling of betrayal. She lied to me. She lied to that guy. I made copies of the pages. I gathered them all up putting them in a folder.

'How could she lie..?’ I asked myself. There was renewed anger inside of me. That lead me to tossing her chair into the wall busting it half. I may have broken her desk.

Things started to make sense to me. Why my father. I have known never actually loved me. He did not care because he wasn't my father. He was just a guy my mother made me believe that was my father. 

That made the pain worse. I did not take it so well throwing things to wall trashing her room. It was like throwing a tantrum like a child. These emotions were so intense.

It hurt me really bad. The tears falling from my eyes. I broke down on the floor. I wish that the truth would have stayed hidden. The bitter feeling inside of me that grew was ugly.

Emotional turmoil. The trust in her gone. I wipe the tears crying for over an hour Pr. I still had school to think about, but was it even worth it anymore?

I don't know anymore. I looked at the sorry state of her room. Anger built up again. I walked out of the room. I made my way to school in a daze. My legs took me past the school gates.

I wondered to the Arcade. I stayed there for the rest of the day.

‘Thorin Oakenshield...? What was he like..?’ I asked myself. He does not know of me. My mother kept it to herself. Thorin has a daughter and he did not even know. 

That felt morally wrong. He missed his chance to ever know me. The thing is it isn't his fault. He did not know what my mother did to him.

She doesn't even care about him in the least. The reason for all that was just for scientific research. I frowned arriving at home. 

I tossed my phone on the bed. I pulled the covers over me. I guess this is something. I will just have to deal with tomorrow.

I had pleasant dreams. When I gasped feeling nothing but pain. I looked to see the one who is supposed to be my father on top of me.

“I will make you bleed my daughter.” He smirked. I saw the bloodied knife come down on me. I moved my arm in the way of my head getting stabbed. 

I head butted him. I kicked him from me. I rolled out of the bed. He knocked me down. I grabbed my lamp. I smashed him with the lamp. He stumbled from the impact. I got up from the ground.

I ran out of my room. Fear was all I felt from the one who took apart in raising me. The person that was trying to kill me.

I didn't know who he was anymore. He chased me down into the kitchen. I grabbed the kitchen knife from the drawer. I turned around slashing at him. Blood splattered all over my face. He choked and fell to the ground.

I was horrified from the sight before me. I felt the pain from the wounds. I put the knife in a plastic bag.

I then ran out of my house in the dead of night. I just killed a living person. One who was my dad. I knew he isn't my father but he was still there even if he didn't show me any love.

The tears were forming. I knocked on the door of Midorima's. He was the only one close enough. I was loosing a lot of blood. I rang the door bell a bunch of times.

When the light turns on. I was starting to feel faint from the blood loss. The door opened. I had fallen on the ground.

It was becoming to hard for me to move.

“Tabitha!” Midorima's voice. My body had been pulled inside. I felt my clothes being torn. I could also feel the tears.

“Shintarou..” I sniffed.

“I'm scared..” I sounded so weak. 

“He tried to kill me..” I began to cry. 

“Its going to be okay don't move.” Midorima ordered. I let him work on me. I shook my head.

“No..” I said to him.

“I killed him...” I had tears pouring out of my eyes. I felt his hands working on my wounds. He got me to sit up. He checked my arm. That also had a deep cut. He cleaned my wounds. 

I let the tears fall from my emotions. Midorima stitched up my wounds and cleaned them. I kept myself awake having to break down a second time. 

“I was sleeping when I got woken up from the pain.” I explained.

“He went to stab me in the head when I moved my arm and got hit instead, I smashed him with a Lamp before running down. stairs taken a knife and slashed his throat ending his life..” I told him.

There were newly formed tears.

“Shintarou, I killed a man who is supposed to be my father..” I cried again. He pulled me into an embrace.

“You were only trying to defend yourself.” Midorima told me. The embrace felt nice. I tightened my hold on him.

“I'm a murderer..” I said to him.

“You should just take me into the police..” I told him. Midorima released me.

“You've lost a lot of blood, You need to drink this.” Midorima handed me a juice box. I drank the sugary goodness of apple juice. 

I had gone silent just drinking the contents.

“I'm sorry for dragging you into this..” I apologized. Midorima shook his head.

“I'm glad you aren't dead.” He stated. He threw me a blanket.

“Get some rest, we will deal with this in the morning.” Midorima stated leaving to his room. I pulled the covers over my half-naked and bandaged form. I laid down, but it took me a few hours before I managed to fall asleep.

I woke up to Midorima nudging me awake. I sat up rubbing my eyes. 

“I need to change your bandages.” He said to me. I only nodded my head. He started to unwrap the bandage. When it was off he cleaned the wound before putting on a new bandage.

“Thank you.” I turned my head away from him. He took my arm.

“Don't worry about it, its good practice for me, I plan to be a doctor in the future.” Midorima admitted.

“Really? You will make a good one.” I said. He changed the bandage on my arm. He put it in a sling.

He didn't say anything for a few minutes.

“Hungry?” Midorima asked me. I nodded my head. When he heard a beep from his phone.

I saw the way his eyes widen. He turned on the T.V. 

“Tragedy struck the house hold of Layheart as the father of one committed suicide last night slitting his own throat last night.” The news reporter said.

My whole body froze.

“What..?” I questioned. 

“Lexi Layheart who is Keiji's wife is struck with grief from the discovery of his body.” New reporter said.

I saw my mother was crying on television.

“I just don’t understand why he would do this! He seemed fine the last time, I spoke him to, I am just glad my daughter isn't here to have witness such a terrible thing..” Lexi cried.

I stared at the T.V. in shock. The events of last night replaying in my mind. The lies she spouts on Television made me think of the notes in her journal. What she did to one man. 

Who wasn't even apart of this world. The ignorance he still carries after all this time. Betrayal. I had felt discovering the truth. 

I turned off the Television and chucked the remote at the Television hard. I turned my head away.

“She's a liar.” I stated.

“She could be covering it up to protect you.” Midorima suggested. I shook my head.

“I would have thought the same thing if I hadn't found out about, the lies she has carried with Keiji my entire life.” I admitted.

Midorima blinked.

“What do you mean..?” He asked.

“Keiji isn't my dad, Midorima-kun, I am not of his blood, I found out yesterday when I went home to get a lunch, In my mothers journal...” I stared at the table.

“Its tells me of her scientific break through of being transported to a different world, She stayed there for twenty-one days and had gotten impregnated by another, She lied to him before leaving that world returning here...” I explained.

“...She isn't as loving and caring as she is making it out to be, She wants something, She is provoking me, Because in the end there is something in it for her..” I glared.

“Maybe, She knew the events that happened last night because why else would she make it out to be suicide, when it was I who was attacked and killed him.” I stated.

“Its always about her Job...” I lay on the couch.

“Never about me..” I frowned. Midorima sighed sitting next to me. There was a silence between the two of us.

“I can't go back there, I don't trust her..” I admitted.

“Then stay here, My parents are out on a honey moon and my sister is being looked after by a family friend, I need to keep an eye on your wounds ..” Midorima explained.

“Okay..” I looked at the ground.

I stayed with Midorima who healed me of the wounds. I received from Keiji.


	3. Helping Hand

I thought it would be best for me not to show myself in public. I did urge Midorima to go to school. 

He does fuss over the wounds. That were healing nicely thanks to his efforts. I was still alive because of him. The problem lies with my mother. She was up to something. She probably wanted me for something to do with her work.

The journal about this Thorin Oakenshield. What she has done to not only him but me. Its hard pill for me to swallow. There are questions that need to be answered. 

That I rightfully deserve. I don't think it was safe for me. I mean why else did Keiji attack me. The part that bothers me the most was that it had been the same day. I read her journal about her experience.

She is after something. Why else would she go through the trouble to get impregnated by Thorin. Who is a dwarf in another world. 

‘Am I some sort of experiment..?’ I questioned myself being in the bath. It was soothing of the nerves. My thoughts were out of control.

I don't want to give her what she wants not any more. She lost my trust. I don't want to accuse her of trying to kill me. I do have my suspicions.

‘What about Takao..?’ I thought shaking my head. He was my friend. School doesn't feel safe anymore. My own house doesn't feel safe anymore.

‘Where did my security go..?’ I thought to myself. Its sucks to be aware of the truth. I have lived the life of a lies. I have filled myself with thoughts of my mother and father loving me.

I felt the tears fall. They were all lies. The life I had is gone. I had been ignorant about the truth. I had a life. One were I was content with playing my games and going to school.

‘And now, I don't know what to do or who to turn to..’ I stared at the rubber ducky.

What’s it like to be loved by a parent..? To have that support. I don't really know what its like to live like normal family.

My thoughts were reverted to Middle School. Where I hurt lots of people. It was a lonely road. One that almost got me killed. I fought hard. I changed my ways. 

High school was supposed to be different. I thought it was going to be different. Life is just getting harder.

‘Thorin Oakenshield..’ I leaned back.

‘Who are you? What kind of father would you be if you had known about me...’ I played with the rubber ducky.

‘I swear if I ever meet you, I will tell you the truth even if you don't believe me, because you deserve to know.’ I thought to myself.

I got out of the bath. I brushed my hair. I laid around in a towel. When Midorima returned from school.

He tossed some clothes at me. He changed my bandages. Four days since the incident of being nearly killed. 

I changed into my clothes.

“...How was school..?” I asked.

“Fine, I hate lying to Takao..” Midorima admitted.

“I'm sorry..” I looked at the floor.

“Don't worry about it..” Midorima placed his bags down.

“Are we going to have taken out again...?” I questioned. Midorima shook his head.

“My parents are coming home early, You need a place to stay.” Midorima explained. He took out his phone.

“The only person, I would never lie too.” Midorima frowned. He pressed a button. I watched him.

“Kuroi we need to talk..” Midorima said. I perked up at the mention of Kuroi. He told her everything that has happened to me. That what happened on the news was a lie.

I needed a place to stay away from prying eyes and away from my mother home. He took a breathe turning off the phone.

“Kuroi is coming to pick you.” Midorima explained. When the lights in the house suddenly went all weird and several light bulbs burst.

That was an odd electrical surge. My head noticed something red on Midorima.

“Shintarou!” I yelled tackling him to the ground. When the place was being shot at as I kept my head down with him. 

I don't know why people were shooting at us. I do know that it was no longer safe. Bullets stopped flying. I felt myself being picked up by Midorima. I yelped a little as he ran out the back door. 

Midorima moved us into the neighbor's yard. He sent a quick text to Kuroi.

“..Your paranoia about your home could have been right..” Midorima stated.

“You doubted me..?” I asked.

“It won't happen again.” Midorima pulled me along. He was fast because of his long legs. I was still a little injured. He helped me along passing by several houses. He looked down at his phone. 

He looked at me. 

Midorima pulled me along him down several blocks. He went into stores and came out putting a hoodie over top of me. He also place a hoodie on himself. 

I looked at the place called Magi burger. When a car pulled up. The windows were rolled down. The door opened.

“Get in.” Seijuro ordered. I did not hesitate. I find myself next to Kuroi. 

“Hi.” I said.

“Hi.” She said back. Midorima sat at the front.

“Why are you with Kuroi..?” Midorima asked.

“She was with me, when you phone.” Seijuro answered. Midorima seemed suspicious of something. He drove off with us in the car.

The drive was long. It gave me a chance to think about my mother who was more than likely behind that whole incident. Seijuro and Shintarou were both listen to the radio.

“They burned down my house luckily no one was home..” Shintarou sounded irritated. 

I stared at the radio. I leaned against the window.

When Seijuro stopped at a house. I noticed we were outside of the city. I walked into the house.

“What a beautiful house.” I walked around on the inside of the house. The place kind of huge. There like ten rooms two master bedrooms. 

I walked into the dining room.

“I feel tired..” Kuroi rubbed her eyes and yawned. She fell into me. I caught her placing her on the couch.

“What now..?” Shintarou asked. 

“You and Tabitha stay here, I will try to figure out what is going on” Seijuro explained. He left the house. I looked at Shintarou.

I stayed with Kuroi and Shintarou at the house Seijuro left us. I made most of the meals. The reason is, I ate more than them.


	4. Hunted

Two months in hiding had been peaceful. I rarely left the house. There was everything that is needed here. Seijuro takes Kuroi shopping every few weeks. Shintarou keeps in touch with Takao.

He does it discreetly as to not get him involve into my mess. I had a scar on my chest. Where I was stabbed. That things were pretty normal. 

I wanted to enjoy my walk into the wilderness. I was by myself today. Kuroi was off doing something with Seijuro and Shintarou. It had come to an agreement that all the miracles would help me.

That decision had been made last month. I shook my head. I wore shorts since it was a hot day with white and blue stripped shirt. I wore shoes on my feet pushing branches out-of-the-way.

‘I should walk outside more than glue myself in front of video games.’ I thought moving through the trees. 

That thought is a good thing. Life is all about changing anyway its good for exercise. I smiled moving a branch out-of-the-way only to stop. 

I stared at the creäture before me. My eyes widen at the large beast. I saw its ugly teeth as it snarled at me. My reaction was to scream and kick the thing away from me. I turned to run away only to be grabbed.

“LET GO OF ME!!” I yelled. I struggled head-butted the thing in the head. I didn't care for the dizzy spell running. They were chasing me down.

Those things where right behind me. I yelped. Running straight into somebody. This person had the blue eyes. He had blonde hair and braided mustache. I panted out.

My breath hitched turning around seeing one of those creatures. My eyes widen in panic. I noticed a sword on him. I grabbed the blade and stabbed the creäture who squealed in pain. 

I pulled the blade out slicing its head off and blocked another blade. 

I found myself fighting off these creatures. I have never seen them before in my life. My legs were moving on their own. My body also avoiding dangerous blows from the blades. 

“ **Grab the Woman flesh**!” 

I stared as all their attention shifted to me. My hand gripped on the blade harder. I panted backing into a tree. 

There was few moments of me just taken a few breaths. I saw an arrow hit the creäture. I looked to see a dark brown-haired male with a stubble.

He was wearing odd clothes. That blonde was also wearing odd clothes. The last one looked older and had a beard like the blonde male. 

I ducked from a blade. I fought off as many as I could as they tried to grab me. I killed about five when the last one was slain. I stabbed the ground.

“You alright Lass..?” The older one asked me. I turned to him.

“What the hell are those things!?” I yelled out.

“You've never seen an Orc before..?” The older one asked. 

“Orc..?” I questioned. I looked at the dead body of an Orc walking over. They smelled so horrid. I almost vomited. I kicked around just to check that it wasn't living person. 

The horror of knowing that they were not people terrified me. I took a step back.

“I'm be sick..” I groaned. I walked away from the dead corpses.

“..You look exactly like Thorin.” The short older male said to me. I stared.

“Do you mean Thorin Oakenshield..?” I asked.

“How do you know that name.?” He glared at me. 

“He is our King.” He replied.

“K-King..?!” I yelled out. I had gone into shock. I handed the blade to the blonde walking in the direction of the house.

‘My father's the king of dwarfs..’ I thought to myself. 

‘Wouldn't that make me royalty?!’ I yelled in my thoughts. I don't fancy the tittle or the lineage.

“Is he a Great King..?” I asked weakly.

“Yes.” He answered looking at me with suspicion. I was struck with another realization.

“Your all from a different world aren't you if you know my father! Who is supposed to be in a different world!” I yelled. I gasped covering my mouth.

“Father..?” He questioned. I stepped back.

“I can explain, I didn't know until a few months back having to come across my mothers journal who told me of a scientific break through that transferred her to a different world where she met a dwarf that was under the name Thorin Oakenshield.” I explained. 

“She lied to Thorin about the ordeal she made sure she was pregnant with me before leaving that world..” I felt that betrayal again.

“All my life she has lied to me about my birth and she also had no intentions of ever telling him of me..” I bit my lip.

“I am his daughter whether you believe me or not.” I told the dwarf before me. 

“I can't deny your claim since you look so much like him, Looking at you, I see the Durins blood in your veins.” He looked me over once more.

“I intend to tell him the truth..” I admitted.

I saw the axe coming towards me. I dodged the attack from the dwarf.

“Tell me Lass do you intend to run knowing, I want to take your life..?” He asked stepping forward.

“No.” I glared cracking my knuckles. A wave nostalgia hit me. I felt like, I was back in middle school wild and reckless. I hurt a lot of people back then.

“As every Durin should say because we don't back down from a fight.” He smirked. I relaxed myself.

“I am Dwalin captain of the guard and this is Fili and Kili they are Thorin’s sister son's” Dwalin introduced the two dwarfs. 

“..They're my Cousins..?” I was in shock.

“Yes.” Dwalin answered. I looked them over once more. The beards and the stubble. There is also braids in their hair.

“Prince's of Erebor.” Dwalin explained. I rubbed my temples.

“Too much to take in all at once how did you three even get here as far as I am concerned, This is a different world to you guys.” I asked.

“Just as confused as you Lass.” Dwalin looked me over.

“How old are you?” Dwalin asked.

“17” I answered. He looked shocked at me.

“By my standards, I am a teenager in this world.” I crossed my arms.

“So young..” Dwalin stated.

“Younger then Kili..” Dwalin murmured.

“What do you mean..?” I asked.

“Kili is 80 years old.” Dwalin told me. I looked at Kili in shock.

“...I feel so little compared to you..” I stated. Kili pat my shoulder.

“I'll look after you, Little cousin.” He winked at me. Fili scoffed.

“You can barely take care of yourself brother, I have so little doubt in your ability to be responsible since you can't even do your studies.” Fili stated.

“I can do it!” Kili yelled.

“Will Thorin even accept me?..” I have a lot of doubts. I thought of the man who was supposed to be my father. 

“I'm scared..” I felt the tears falling. 

“Don't cry! It will be okay my Uncle is super cool! He is practically like a father to me!” Kili smiled.

“Just be your charming self and he will accept you in no time!” Kili grinned.

“..But, the man who I thought was my father tried to kill me, I don't exactly know of the details by my mother may behind why that man tried to kill me and she has already lied to me about my father and I hate having to hide away from everyone in fear of not knowing what she wants from me..” I felt anger.

“I don't know what to do anymore all those secrets..” I covered my eyes. I felt warm hands on my own.

“You don't have to face those problems alone, were a family and we stick together no matter happens or has already transpired.” Kili told me.

I jumped into embrace into Kili. My hold tightening on him.

“Thank you.” I whispered to him.

I let him go feeling a bit better. Fili patted Kili looking proud about something. I don't know what it was about.

“My name is Tabitha..” I finally told them. 

“I will go and tell Thorin of the situation.” Dwalin explained.“Fili and Kili stay with your cousin and make sure no harm comes to her.” Dwalin turned in the opposite direction and left me alone with Kili and Fili.

I was holding on to Kili's sleeve as I walked them back to the house. I was unsure of what to say to them. I kept quiet mind going back to the events that has happened so far.

There was still unresolved things hanging in the air. I don't think. I can take much more of this hiding. I want to confront my mother. 

The house came into view. I took Kili's hand. I opened the door.

“Kuroi!” I yelled out. She came walking into view half tired. She looked to be tired from the trip she took with Shintarou and Seijuro.

“Tabby, I am tired what is it..?” Kuroi asked. She was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt that looked like Seijuro's. Her was sticking out. Her purple eyes were glowing.

She blinked. I realized she wasn't wearing any pants.

“These two are my cousin's Fili and Kili.” I introduced them to her. Kuroi looked them over.

“Oh..?” She took a bottle. I looked at Fili and Kili's faces that were a scarlet red.

“Fili and Kili this is my friend Kuroi!” I smiled. When pants were tossed at her. That landed on her head.

“Put some pants on you don't need to flash the entire world.” Seijuro stated as he walked up. He casually put his arms around Kuroi and pulled her close.

There was a dangerous glint in his eye. He released her acting casual. Shintarou walked up.

“We went shopping.” Shintarou explained.

“Oh? Cool! This is my newly discovered Cousin's Fili and Kili..” I grinned.

“This is Akashi Seijuro and Midorima Shintarou they are also my friends.” I told them.

“Pleasure.” Fili smile politely.

He smacked Kili who was staring at something. I looked at him in confusion.

“Ow! Fi! That hurt! “ Kili whined. 

“Well I'm going to make food, Anybody hungry?” I asked.

“..I am.” Kuroi said.

“I'll help you.” Fili followed me into the kitchen. I grabbed some bacon and some eggs. I went for a simple breakfast for lunch today. I hope Fili and Kili will like my food. I glanced at Fili.

I wonder if my dream of having a family was actually going to come true with them. I suppose now . I will have to wait and see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boyfriend shirt! Jk ~ ♡


	5. A Past Revealed

Kili is captivated by Kuroi. Fili was helping me make food. He looked to be interested in some of the devices around here. 

“...This world is so much more different from mine.” Fili spoke. I turned to him.

“Really? How so..?” I asked.

“Instead of those lights we have lanterns or torches, You know me and Kili live in a mountain but before that we lived in place called the Blue Mountain.” Fili told me.

“Oh? How interesting..” I got out the plates. My thoughts were clear for once. I think it was due to Kili and Fili's influence.

“Ki.” I handed him a plate. He took it from me. Kuroi looked over at Seijuro. I looked at her before looking at him. Seijuro's eyes were fixed on Kili who was eating the food. I gave him.

“You should sit with me.” Kili winked. Fili handed me my plate.

“I'll handle the rest.” Fili patted my shoulder. I sat next to Kili. 

“So, Kuroi do you often answer the door in only a shirt.?” Kili asked.

“No.” Kuroi took a bite from her own plate. I quietly ate in silence. Kili was attempting to flirt with Kuroi. Who was half paying attention. 

Once my plate was done. I got up collecting the dishes. Fili grabbed Kili and dragged him off. Shintarou watched the two.

“Your cousin's are interesting.” He told me. I nodded my head. I washed the dishes while Kuroi got ready and went out for a jog. Seijuro followed her. I went to walk to my room.

“You can’t be doing that Ki, Kuroi looks to be already claimed by the red-head.” Fili said. I stopped by the wall.

“How do you know? She seems really into me.” Kili said.

“This is a bad idea, I know she is beautiful but don't do anything stupid..” Fili warned. 

“Remember we are here to look after Tabitha.” Fili stated.

“Tabitha reminds me of Uncle in some ways.” Kili mumbled.

“Listen to me! Ki!” Fili snapped. I heard a low grunt.

“She gives you the same kind of eyes you did to me, She will be depending on you when it comes to situations, Get your priorities straight!” Fili yelled. 

I felt like this was a private matter. I turned in the opposite direction.

“But Fi-” Kili complained.

“Kuroi is a claimed woman, Ki, You will get nothing but heart-break from this outcome, Tabitha is our priority and from what I have seen, She needs us more than we may think.” Fili's voice came closer.

I moved back towards the kitchen. I saw Shintarou in the kitchen opening a canned bean soup. I walked over to him.

“Hey.” I greeted.

“Hi.” Shintarou took a drink. He placed the can on the counter.

“..Those clothes are strange, are they even from here..?” He asked.

“No they are from a different world.” I admitted.

“And they are your cousins.?” He asked.

“Yes, they are the nephews of my father.” I admitted. He looked surprised. He went back to his neutral look.

“They're Princes you know and my father is a King..” I told him.

“You're a princess?” He asked.

“Hardly, I don't even know if Thorin will like me since now there is a chance for me to meet him it terrifies me.” I admitted.

“You'll be fine, When it comes down to it, you never run away from your problems.” He took another drink.

My mind reverted to the couple of months of staying here.

“I have been this whole time, She tried to killed us..” I bit my lip.

“We're not dead.” Shintarou pointed out. I sighed looking at my feet. My mind brought up my memories of middle school days. How angry it was that I had been with the world and the people.

“.Tabitha you're not afraid of your mother.” Shintarou stated. I looked to him in shock.

“What do you mean? I have been in hiding this whole time because of her “ I argued.

“True, but, You're afraid of what you will do to her.” He replied.

“Your are not actually fearful of her.” Shintarou finished the can throwing it in the garbage.

“I don't know what you think of yourself, I know you're not that kind of person.” Shintarou walked away leaving me to stare at the empty spot. He left as my thoughts tried to make sense of the conversation.

“He your lover?” Kili voice brought me out of my head. I shook my head.

“No he is just friend.” I answered. Fili stood next to Kili. 

“Why do you look so troubled.?” Kili asked.

“Shintarou’s right..” I answered.

“I'm scared of hurting my mother.” I said.

“Why.?” Fili asked.

“Because I am not actually a good person, I am a bad person who is trying to do good..” I answered.

Kili blinked.

“How are you a bad person..?” Kili asked.

“I hurt a lot of people, Kili, There are people out there that want me dead, the only one protecting me, I killed in self-defense.” I answered.

“Nobody is perfect, what you did in the past is in the past.” Fili told me. I shook my head.

“I can't put it behind me” I crossed my arms.

“Then let us help you, we are family now “ Kili grinned. I frowned at him. I looked at my feet. Kili took my hand.

“Its okay, You can tell me anything and Fili is mush wiser than me, He told me once that talking about it helps even if its hard, Sometimes having somebody just to listen to you could help a lot.” Kili grinned.

“...you don't really know anything about this world or school..” I turned my head squeezing tightly on his hand.

“School is a place for learning and helps us decide what we want to do for our future.” I explained.

“That so...? Kind of like how my mother would always make me and Fili study .” Kili summarized.

“Yeah, something like that.” I answered.

“Its been a year since my path of redemption but my deeds in Middle School always haunt me.” I admitted.

“Middle school?” Fili asked.

“Yeah its place of learning before going to high school which is similar but more challenging..?” I question not quite sure if I explained it properly.

“Place of learning got it what happened.?” Fili asked.

“..I was bad, Like very bad, I got into a lot of fights mostly for the defense of other people my age for the first year of it, I was only thirteen.” I explained.

“Super young and reckless.” Kili hummed.

“You defended other people what was so wrong with that..?” Fili asked.

“Nothing of course until the power started to get to my head in second year, I became worse.” I answered.

“I had people who followed me and worshipped me for being their savoir and protector, there were a lot of people, Popularity got the best of me, I lost myself at one point.” I explained.

“When I did, I hurt teachers, my fellow students, I took over the entire school and nobody said anything because they were in fear of me.” I told them.

“I threatened people, beat them it went as far as torturing them because I was so powerful , fearless and angry..” I bit my lip.

“Torture..?” Kili stared.

“I've whipped some people to the point of were they almost died and my followers do my deeds and if they did not do it, they would get hurt themselves by me.” I had regret in my eyes.

“They called me the Demon Queen of Nanami Middle School.” I admitted.

“What changed you..?” Fili asked me.

“When you fall so deep into your crazed mind of being power-hungry and angry at the world, You don't notice the fault of your actions until something terrible happens.” I walked over to the sink. 

I grabbed a cup filling it with water.

“I had a best friend , Her name is Mayla Lockheart, She was the most sweetest person in the world, She was strong and talented with her voice.” I smiled fondly at the memory.

“Her voice was like the angels singing from the heaven itself, She is the first person who I ever saved from a terrible fate with a group of guys.” I explained.

“Once I saved her we were inseparable, She was always the voice of reason and by my side not matter what I did , She was always there..” I bit my lip.

“We got into fights but always made up,” I paused taken a deep breath.

“It was the summer before my third year of middle school.” I started having those memories resurfaced from my mind.

“The sun was shining and we were out together having a great time, we were talking about the kind of school that we were going to go for high school.” I took another drink.

“I got into a really big fight that day from people who were really angry at me, I fought of course but it was like a rebellion of a kingdom because people started to turn against me and wanted me gone for good.” I poured the drink.

I stared at the sink before looking at the reflection of myself in the window. I could feel the tears falling from my eyes.

“In any sort of battle there is always a winner, I fought very hard that day came out the winner like all my other fight s..” I took a deep breath. 

“The difference in this battle, I would have lost if it wasn't for her protecting me..” I glared at the mirror of myself. 

“She got hurt really bad because of me, It was so bad..” The tears were falling from my eyes.

“That she fell into a Coma, She didn't wake up for days, I was so scared of loosing her.” I wipe my eyes.

“Five months she was in the Coma, I visited her everyday, It got me thinking of everything, I have done to people and how much that it was my fault she was in such a state.” I took a deep breath.

“I cried in relief when she opened her eyes, She was awake...” I sniffed.

“She was alive but, in the end, I still lost her because she had no idea who I was and after thinking of everything that I have done, I felt as if I deserved that punishment..” I wiped my tears once more.

“I stopped seeing her because I didn't want her to remember me, I saw what I had become and it scared me, Keiji covered the incident through Middle School connections, I did not go to school for that entire year.” I replied.

“I locked myself out from the entire world, I was ashamed of myself for everything that has happened, I turned to games and ignoring everyone..” I mentioned.

“I turned to my studies and books.” I stared.

“Thinking back now it was the only fatherly thing that Keiji has ever done, But, I walked along road of solitude and re-evaluated myself before my first year of High School started where I wanted a new start in life.” I explained. 

“It worked for the most part, until now finding out that my mother had been lying to me and I killed a man because he was trying to kill me that also happened to be the man, I thought was my blood father..” I frowned.

“Huh, Life is strange.” I admitted.

Kili and Fili were silent. There eyes turned to fondness.

“You have come along way from that haven't you?” Fili asked. Kili hugged me.

“This doesn't change anything, Tabi, your not that person anymore so its okay to start forgiven yourself.” Kili kissed my forehead.

“You can start now were here for you.” Fili told me. I closed my eyes wrapping my arms around Kili as Fili hugged me and Kili.

“Thank you.” I said.

‘It might take some more time for me to completely forgive myself.’ I thought to myself. This was a good a start in the process of healing.


	6. Fateful Encounter

Fili and Kili were nice. They didn't judge me as harshly as I thought because of my past. 

I felt a little lighter playing my games. I laid around playing my games. That was the normal thing for me to do everyday. Kili has resorted to spending everyday with Kuroi. Fili would always give him a disapproving look.

Fili would be near Kili when Seijuro was in the same room. Shintarou would give both Fili and Seijuro a suspicious look before looking at Kuroi. It went on like that for two days. 

Third day. There was a kind of change in Seijuro. I don't know what it was but, He wasn’t as hostile towards Kili.

Fili watched in mild confusion. I just stared at Kuroi who was seemingly oblivious to what was going on.

Seijuro was more observant. I shuttered at the smirk on his lips that gave me the feeling he was up to something.

“I am going to get more medical supplies and check on the others at your other house.” Shintarou waved his hand. I watched him walk out the door.

I kind of wished. He took me with him. I don't really want to know what is going on between my cousin, Kuroi and Seijuro. 

The red-head looks like he is up to something. Fili grew even mote tense. Kuroi innocently ate an apple blinking in confusion. 

I settled for ignoring all of them. What they do is their business not mine. I need to reclaim my title on Smash Bros. I have never been so happy with Seijuro who bought Nintendo switch so I could play. He even got the internet.

I lay on the couch feet in the air. I even grabbed head phones placing them over my ears. I listened to music playing away with my game.

Fourth day. I woke up to Fili gently nudging me awake. I yawned rubbing my eyes.

“Fi..?” I questioned.

“What is it..?” I asked. He placed his finger on my lips. He handed me a coat. He looked at the door. I blinked putting the coat on. He patted down my hair. He grabbed my hand leading me outside.

I was in my half asleep stated. Fili looked angry about something. There were dark circles under his eye.

“He never listens me.” Fili went on a rant. He sighed. I just looked at his braided mustache. I reached over taking a twig off his mustache.

“Random twig there not sure how it got there.” I said. Fili cracked a smile ruffling my hair. I yawned walking in my boots. I did not know, I had worn. I briefly wondered how Fili managed to get them on me with my notice. 

“Why did you drag me out here.?” I asked.

“You don't want to be in that house.” Fili stated. 

“Why.?” I asked. 

“Trust me on this!” Fili stressed. He wasn't telling me something. I wondered what it could be that was happening back in the house.

“Are they having sex in there.?” I asked. Fili tripped and fell on his face.

“Are you okay!?” I ran over to Fili. I helped him up.

“Ki, is with them having the time of his life!” Fili kicked a rock. That hit the tree. I came to the conclusion that yes they are having sex back at the house.

'How is it done with three people? Oh wait we have more than one hole.’ I thought feeling my eyebrow twitch.

‘Oh god, I hope Kuroi is fine, they might tear her apart.’ I shuddered from the thought.

“Where are we going?” I asked.

“I received word yesterday from Dwalin, We are going to meet up with him.” Fili explained.

“Wait if you are receiving messages from Dwalin then does that mean our worlds are connected.?” I asked. Fili paused in thought.

“Yeah” Fili continued on his way through the bushes.

“But how? Is it natural occurrence or is something going on? “ I follow Fili as he pushed branches away. 

“Fi?” I questioned. He got smacked by a branch. 

“Uhm..” I stared as he grabbed a blade and started hacking away at the bushes. It looked like he was taken out a lot of anger on poor mother nature.

He slipped.

“Fi!” I grabbed his arm preventing him from falling off the cliff. I pulled him back. I fell to the ground as he landed on top of me.

“Thank you.” Fili rolled off me. 

“No problem.” I said. He helped me up. There was a loud howl in the air. Fili pulled me behind him.

“Wargs..” He grumbled.

“Wargs? Or Wolves..?” I questioned. Fili motioned me to follow him. I got the feeling he was ignoring me a lot today.

I felt hungry after walking for over four hours in the woods. There was no sign of wargs or anything.

Fili handed me food. I nibbled on the sandwich walking and humming. Once I finished my bread. I did not notice he stopped. I walked straight into him.

“What-?!” I was cut off by his hand. I heard the sounds of fighting. 

“Stay here.” He ordered. I watched as he charged out of the bush. There was a group of orcs fighting.

I was surprised to see Dwalin. There were other dwarves there. I say that cause they were all dressed strangely.

Fili killed off some Orcs. I ducked down in the bushes. I figured with his mood today it would not hurt to listen to him. He was already mad at Kili. 

The battle didn't last long. Orcs were slain. I noticed a male dwarf. That had long black hair. He had blue eyes. The sight of him made me feel nervous. That dwarf over their fighting. He looked like me.

“Thorin! You made it!” Fili yelled out. 

‘Thorin!?’ I screamed in my head. Fili and Thorin hugged each other. My jaw dropped.

“Why did you come all this way? I thought you had important duties to attend to especially with the elves..” Fili asked. 

“I had come to see for myself if its true about me having a daughter.” Thorin answered. Fili looked shocked.

“What Dwalin has told you is true, I've met her myself, Thorin she is the spitting image of you.” Fili smiled. I sunk low behind the tree. My heart was racing.

“She's here with me.” Fili said.

“Come on out now, its safe.” Fili told me. I could not move my body.

“Tabitha..?” Fili called out. There was silence. I heard him walk over seeing me behind a tree.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“I am so scared that my body is petrified and I c-can't move..” I flushed red.

“Come on my Uncle won't bite.” Fili hauled me up. I hid behind him. He walked out of the bushes. I latched on to his back. He stopped moving.

“Go ahead.” Fili looked back at me. I looked at him.

“My legs feel like jelly.” I said shaking. 

“Its okay..” He lead me out from his back. I took small steps taken a deep breath. I walked over to the front and looked up at the blue eyes of that dwarf who was my blood father. 

I straighten my poster.

“By the Valar.” A voice spoke up. He was older looking dwarf with white beard.

“You look exactly like Thorin..” He looked at Dwalin

“You were right she does look so much like him.” He stepped forward. I flushed red.

“Sorry lass I am Balin, the advisor of Thorin Oakenshield.” He bowed his head.

“Oh uh, How do you do...?” I asked.

“I am fine thanks.” Balin winked. He took a step back. I looked to Thorin. When my hand was grabbed another. A kiss to the back of my hand.

“Nori at your service.” He winked. I stared at his interesting choice of hair style.

“Hey! That necklace is mine!” I snapped at him. I pulled my jewel back.

“Oh your good.” Nori looked impressed. I glared.

“I did not know, I even had this on me.” I stared at my necklace. The sapphire was given to me by my mom.

I glared.

“On second thought keep it.” I tossed it at him. Nori caught the jewel.

“You could get a pretty penny from that its real gold ya know.?” I gave a small smile. 

“Aww sweet cheeks, that would break your mother's heart.” 

I gasp whipping my head around to see a woman with a high pony tail and brown hair.

“Who are you?” I asked. She gave me a warm smile.

“My name is Sophia Gardener, I work for your mother, She has been really worried about you, Tabitha, You should come home.” Sophia smile. Her eyes landed on the dwarfs.

“How unusual small men in odd clothing..” Sophia stated. I looked at the dwarfs.

“Your business is with me is it not? I have never seen you before so how did you know that I got that necklace from her?” I asked.

“She told me she got it for you on your twelfth birthday now tell me why are you in the company of this men.?” She asked.

“Why is it any of your business? As far as I am concerned, She is happy to know that I am staying with my friends.” I told her.

“Tabitha this your mother were talking about she is just worried about you.” Sophia said.

“Bullshit! All that woman cares about her work! If she Really care about me why did she lie to me about my FATHER!” I snapped.

Sophia looked shocked. I glanced at the blade in Fili's pocket. I took it from his pocket.

“How do you know the truth?” she asked.

“Shouldn't leave things lying around casually on notes about work.” I said. She frowned.

“Just listen to me.” Sophia pleaded.

“No!” I yelled.

“You listen to me! I am not some pawn or Guinea pig for her experiments! Why did she lie? Do you even know? “ I snapped.

“The incident with Keiji why did she cover it up!? “ I yelled outrage.

“She was trying to protect you!” She yelled out. I threw the blade cutting her cheek

“QUIT LYING TO ME DONT TAKE ME FOR SOME KIND OF FOOL!!” I yelled. I heard a gun shot. Fili was on the ground.

“Fili!!” I screamed out. He was on the ground. There was blood on the ground. I turned my head to her.

“How dare you..” I seethed. I gave her an icy glare as she flinched in fear. She pointed her gun at me.

“You better Hope you hit me with your bullet because if I get hold of you.” I took a step forward.

“Your going to begging for mercy..” I threatened. She was terrified of me. Her hands were shaking as she held the gun. 

I glared harder as she dropped the gun. 

“Tell my mother, If she so desperately wants me back as she claimed, That she has to come find me herself! And if she hurts anyone one my friends, I'll hurt her, I will seriously hurt her.” I seethed.

“Now get the hell out of here before I kill you!!!” I roared. She fled from my sight. I turned around going to Fili. 

“Fi!!” I had tears in my eyes. I pulled over.

“The bullet wound.” I looked to see that it just missed his heart. I relaxed a little as he groaned in pain.

“What happened?” He asked.

“You fool of dwarf, you got shot! As if I haven't had enough of an exciting day!” I yelled. I hauled him up carrying him on my back.

I was gone like the wind before any of the dwarfs could say something. My hope was that Shintarou was going to be at the house. He was the only hope in helping Fili. I ran through the forest as the adrenaline kicked in.

A few branches smacked me on the way. I did not care. Fili's life was on the line. When the house came into view.

I kicked down the door.

“Shintarou!!” I yelled. It was luck that he came out of the kitchen. I noticed that the other miracles were here.

“Fili's been shot!” I yelled out. His eyes widen. I tried to catch my breath. 

“Bring him in here on the table, Kuroko get the medical supplies.” Shintarou ordered. I nodded my head. 

I brought him into the kitchen. I placed him on the table. Shintarou proceeded to tell me to cut his clothes.

I did what was told of me. 

“Fi!!” Kili yelled. I saw that he was held back by Aomine and Kagami. I did not have clue when they got here. I was ever so grateful. 

Shintarou immediately began to work on Fili's wound.


	7. Bonds

Fili is in pain. He is in so much pain. The only thing for me to do for him is to hold him down. Shintarou was working on his wounds. He wore a pair of gloves. There was just so much blood.

I could hear Fili's breath hitched as Shintarou took the bullet out of him. 

“Your okay, Fi, He got the bullet out of you, the worse is over.” I told him. Fili seemed to relax as Shintarou started to stich up the wound having to just operated on him.

Kili stood in the arms of both Aomine and Kagami. They were still holding him back. Shintarou was done stitching him up. He bandaged his wounds. He took off the gloves throwing them in the garbage.

“He's stabilized.” Shintarou explained.

“He is lucky since the bullet hadn't hit anything vital, The only concern is the risk of infection but that’s only if its not looked after..” Shintarou explained.

“He need rest and I've got to keep an eye on him for a while, so you both can relax.” Shintarou told me.

“Your a miracle worker, Shintarou.” I said to him.

“I don't know what you're talking about, with out your help, I would not have been able to fix him properly.” Shintarou explained. Kili had been released and he walked over to Shintarou.

He pulled him into a hug.

“Thank you for saving my brother.” Kili smiled at him.

“There is no need for thanks, It's a doctors duty to save lives” Shintarou told him. 

“Hm.” I stared at the wall holding on to Fili's hand. I heard his steady breathing. Shintarou was like that to after saving my life. 

There was a loud sound of someone breaking the door down. I turned to see none other than Dwalin who came crashing into the room.

“Dwalin!?” Kili yelled out. He had an axe in his hands. He saw Fili’s form.

“What has he done!!” Dwalin roared. He threw Kili to the side.

“Wait!” Kili yelled. He raised his axe to Shintarou. I ran up grabbing the Axe. I threw Dwalin into the wall hard protecting Shintarou. 

I pinned the older dwarf down. I slammed the Axe on to the ground.

Dwalin stared at me.

“You misunderstand, Dwalin, Shintarou saved Fili's life.” I smiled at him.

“He is going to live because of him.” I stepped off him. I pulled Dwalin up from the ground.

“Aye, you're a strong lass..” Dwalin stated. He turned to Shintarou.

“Sorry for misunderstanding lad.” Dwalin apologized. 

“Its fine.” Shintarou pushed his glasses up. 

“Uncle!” Kili yelled out. I turned to Thorin. Who was be the door. Those blue eyes met mine before turning to Kili.

“Kili, I am glad your safe.” Thorin pulled him into a hug. He released him walking over to Shintarou.

“You saved my nephew, I am forever grateful.” Thorin bowed his head. I felt a tightening in my chest because I realized. He cares for his nephew’s meaning. That he cares for his own family.

This new discovery made me feel a bit hopeful. There was apart of me that is still in doubt.

I saw the other dwarfs walked into the room. Kili had a reunion with them. I turned away not sure what to do.

A hand touched my face.

“You have cuts all over your face.” Shintarou stated.

“Eh?” I said as he started wiping my face. I felt a sting from the disinfection.

“Sit down.” Shintarou ordered. I sat down as he looked at my leg.

“What happened to your leg..?” He asked me.

“I was worried about Fili, I must have cut myself while running here, I didn't feel it though.” I admitted.

“This cut is deep, it's from a rock.” He told me. He worked on my wound.

“I mean when I say, you will make a good doctor Shintarou no matter what anyone says, You will always be my hero..” I told him.

“Don't spout such nonsense, I am no hero or miracle worker.” Shintarou tighten the bandage on my leg.

“I am just me, A high schooler helping out a friend.” Shintarou released my leg.

“You've done more than just helped out Shintarou.” I told him. He looked at me.

“You saved a family member, I didn't even know, I could have..” I smiled.

“How far are you willing to go? You've already lost a lot because of me.” I said to him.

“Your wrong, I've gain a lot from these situations, Real experience will provide useful from my education in the doctor's degree.” Shintarou had a glint in his eye.

“Your kind of adorable.” I laughed. 

“Hmph!” Shintarou turned away from me. I saw a tinge of red.

“I hope, I'm not interrupting anything?” Thorin spoke up. I got startled looking at him. I shook my head 

“Not at all.” I said to him.

“Be mindful of your leg, I need to get Kise to run and get me more medical supplies.” Shintarou walked away. 

I looked at his back before turning to Thorin. 

“Hey..” I looked at my foot unsure of what to say to him.

“Would you like to walk with me.?” Thorin asked me.

“Okay.” I got up from my seat. I looked down at Fili. I turned to Thorin following close behind him as he walked out of the room. 

There was silence between the two of us. The reason for that was for me not knowing what to say to him.

“You saved Fili's life.” Thorin finally spoke.

“Of course, I did he is family after all, He's kind of helped me realize what its like to have someone who looks out for you.” I replied.

Thorin had a fond look in his eyes. He stopped looking up at the sky.

“What you said about not knowing your real father is it true?” He asked.

“Yes, I thought a guy name Keiji was my father, He didn't pay so much attention to me and my mother was always working so, I don't know..” I admitted.

“I read her journal, It changed everything for me.” I explained.

“The name of your mother what is it..?” Thorin asked me.

“Lexi Layheart.” I replied. He looked shocked.

“I do know that name.” Thorin admitted.

“Yes, I found her passed out in the middle of the road in the Blue Mountain, I helped her.” Thorin explained.

“She was bewitching and we talked a lot, I admit that there was a time, I did lay with her, I had foolish thoughts of being with her until she vanished from me..” Thorin had a far away look in his eyes.

“I'm sorry she used you..” I turned my head feeling tears forming.  


“Her only intent was to get pregnant by someone and she chose you before leaving.” I told him.

“She had no intentions of telling you or even cared for you, in her words she said you were only a tool for her to use for her projectile experiments.” I said to him.

“I am also lead to believe that I am also nothing more than an experiment for her..” I look saddened by this belief.

“I see.” Thorin looked at me. I stopped as he looked me over.

“How old are you?” He asked.

“Uhm, 17..” I answered him.

“To me that’s still young a mere child.” He told me honestly. 

“Your not a child at least not entirely.” Thorin admitted.

“You have been through so much, I am sorry, I never got to watch you grow from a baby.” Thorin pulled me into a hug.

“But if you allow me, Will you give me this chance to be your father..?” He asked. There was a warm feeling inside of me.

“Yes.” I answered. I tighten my hold.

“Thank you, for given me this chance, I didn't think, I deserve to have..” Thorin smile.

“Your welcome oh and my name is Tabitha by the way, I don't think, I told you.” I smiled. Thorin ruffled my hair. 

“Half human, Half dwarf hmm.” Thorin looked in thought. I walked a bit ahead.

“I am more use to human customs so maybe we should start by telling each other about our lives..? I mean its a good way to build a relationship, it's never to late for you Thorin!” I grinned.

“Sounds like a great plan” Thorin agreed. The two of us started talking about our lives during our walk.


	8. Fili's Recovery

The next day. Fili was still resting on the dining table. Shintarou was writing down something in his notebook. Kili sat near Fili. Kuroi looked over somethings in a book. Kuroko and Kagami were both in the kitchen making food.

Dwalin and Nori sat on the couch. Thorin stood next to Fili on the other side of the table. Seijuro looked to be in thought. 

There was another dwarf with ginger hair. He was rather round and large in weight. He started to cook up a storm with Kagami. Who was already in the kitchen. 

Fili woke up. Shintarou walked over to him.

“How are you feeling..?” He asked Fili.

“Like I got hit by an arrow.” Fili winced. I placed a soothing hand on his back

“Don't get up to quickly.” I said to him. I helped him sit up.

“I would have moved you on to a bed, But, it would be unwise to re-open the wound, I stitched up from taking the bullet out.” He explained.

“Bullet wound was deep.” Shintarou told him.

“Your lucky to have survived.” I told Fili. Shintarou snorted he closed the notebook.

“Dwarfs.” Shintarou mulled over that for a few minutes. Seijuro looked over.

“They don't exist in this world, dwarfs are only races in a fantasy land and yet your here and Tabitha is part dwarf.” Seijuro hummed. He gave me a hard stare.

“I admit, You're a bit of mystery, Tabitha, We don't know much about you and it sounds like that you didn't know much about your background either.” Seijuro admitted.

Aomine, Kise and Murasakibara came walking into the room. They were all holding bags.

“I am never taken, Murasakibaracchi shopping again!” Kise yelled out.

“Kise, don't be a baby and take those bags in the kitchen.” Kuroi ordered.

Aomine gave a bag to Shintarou.

“Everything you asked for is in here.” Aomine told him. 

“Thank you.” Shintarou took the bag and started rummaging through it looking at the contents.

“He will need some medicine to prevent infection and sickness, I will make it for him, Kuroi, Tabitha watch him for me.” Shintarou walked away with the contents in the bag. 

Kili looked over at Kuroi. He had this far away look in his eye.

“I'm wounded..” Fili whined. Kuroi glanced at him.

“Awe.” Kuroi pats his head.

“Don't worry, Fi we will get you better in no time!” I hugged him. Kuroi nodded her head. She to joined me in giving him a hug. 

Kili glared at Fili. I heard a gasp.

“Why does he get the attention of Yasuhirocchi and Tabicchi!!” Kise whined. I stared at him.

Fili groaned.

“Kuroi will you feed me..?” He asked.

“Of course.” Kuroi took the bowl from Kagami who looked all confused. She started feeding Fili. I made sure he was sitting up properly.

“...I want to be pampered..” Kili mumbled.

Thorin shook his head looking at Kili. He looked at Kise with a slightly raised eyebrow. He turned away walking over to Dwalin. Balin came in the room.

I helped Fili as Kuroi fed him. Shintarou came back after an hour. He was holding a bottle. He walked over to a Thorin.

“This concoction, I made is very potent and I admit that it will leave Fili knocked out for 12 hours everyday for the next three days but the healing process will greatly increase.” Shintarou explained.

“Do you think, I should give it to him..?” He asked. Thorin looked at Fili. Who in return looked back at him.

“Yes.” Thorin answered.

“Very well.” Shintarou walked over to Fili.

He gave him the medicine. Once it kicked in Fili was out like a light. There was nothing that could wake him. 

Kuroi and I were the only ones looking after Fili. She would feed him. I would watch over him. Shintarou would changed his bandages.

He also kept an eye on me. Kili looked mad from all the attention Fili was given. Kise resorted to whining and pouting.

Kuroi would smack him for being an idiot. Seijuro just looked amused. Third day the blonde dwarf was the picture of perfect health. Shintarou looked satisfied with the result. 

Thorin thanked him again for saving Fili. Kili looked happy that his brother wasn't in pain anymore. 

I wanted to go back to my games. Thorin pulled me in front of the ginger hair dwarf.

“This is Bombur he has helped with the meals as of late.” Thorin told me.

“That was your doing? You and Kagami-kun are really good cooks.” I smiled.

“That lad taught me a few things.” Bombur admitted. 

“Kagami-kun is a great cook! Like you!” I said. Bombur smiled. He went back to the kitchen.

“You did do that to get back at me!” Kili yelled outrage. Fili smirked at him.

“How could you!” Kili tackled him. Shintarou looked annoyed at Kili.

“He just recovered..” Shintarou glared. They knocked down the television and it broke into pieces. I stared at the T.V mournful cause now there will be no games on the big screen.

Kise who was not aware of the two brothers wrestling got caught up into the fight. Dwalin watched the scene.

“I feel like sedating all three of them.” Shintarou glared.

“Oh let the boys have their fun, they need to blow of steam..” Dwalin stated.

Kuroi blinked.

“This is your fault.” Shintarou glared at Kuroi.

“What did I do?” She asked .

“Everything.” Shintarou stated. 

I pat Shintarou's shoulder.

“Its going to be okay, Shintarou.” I smiled at him. Another dwarf came up to me. He kissed the back of my hand.

“Bofur, At your service.” He winked walking towards the kitchen. I turned to Thorin.

“That everyone who followed you.?” I asked.

“Yes.” Thorin replied.

“Interesting.” I said mildly impressed.

Fili, Kili and Kise wrestled around. My attention was taken away by Aomine. Who sat on the chair. Murasakibara came walking in with a popsicle. He had bowl of candy.

He ate while Seijuro sat across from him.

“Daiki, do you have any information on Lexi? Or her former husband who killed himself.” Seijuro asked. I turned my head away from hearing the question.

I did not want to face those demons so soon.

Shintarou glanced at Seijuro. He looked at me staying quiet.

“All I found in my father police file was a cover up incident that happened at Nanami Middle School.” Aomine admitted.

“There was a feud between some student and their leader was called the Demon Queen ..” Aomine explained.

I stepped closer to Thorin. I found comfort in his presence.

“Before that many cases of Teachers who have been tortured, there were a lot of students who got hurt that happened two years ago.” Aomine stated.

“There were even pictures of the deeds..” Aomine shook his head. 

“Do you have all of it.?” Seijuro asked.

“Of course I do.” Aomine walked away. He came back with documents. He sprawled out on the table.

I looked down at the file. The pictures were spread out. I looked at the images of people. I have personally tortured. 

“Demon Queen of Middle School..” Seijuro looked over the pictures. Kuroi looked at a few of them.

“This is the only major incident that her late husband covered up.” Aomine explained.

Kise walked over looking at the pictures.

“I wouldn't want to meet the one who took such pleasures in hurting people.” Kise stated. Kili and Fili both glared at him.

“I wouldn't want to know that person either..” I turned the picture over.

Thorin looked at the pictures. He didn't say anything only looking at them. He looked at Fili and Kili.

“Why would he cover that incident up.? Nobody really knows who the Demon Queen. Was since the school shut down for a year and many of the students had gone missing.” Seijuro explained.

“What..?” I asked.

“The Demon Queens followers all began to go missing after she went missing, Nobody knows what happened but many suspected they were killed by the Queen.” Seijuro shrugged his shoulder.

“You knew about that..?” Aomine questioned.

“I was intrigued, I looked into at the time a little nobody knows who the Queen is till this day.” Seijuro admitted.

“More than just Keiji who covered up the incident it was nine other people who helped.” Aomine explained.

“It was said that she was a savoir before she became a demon.” Seijuro stated. 

“It makes sense that there would be people who followed the Queen.” Aomine admitted. I looked at the photos of the ones who were my loyal followers at the time. 

“What of these four.” I asked.

“All of them went missing during the year the Demon Queen went missing..” Seijuro explained. 

“Rosie, Dexter, Yuki, Yuji and Hitomi..” I announced their names. Aomine looked shocked.

“You know of their names? How..?” Aomine asked. 

“They were good friends.” I looked at each of the pictures.

“They were known to be quite ruthless.” Seijuro told me.

“I know they did everything, I said without a moment’s hesitation.” I revealed. Seijuro stared.

“I was the Demon Queen of Nanami Middle School..” I announced. There was a shocked looked on Kise's face. Aomine stared.

“Oh right, it was your father who committed suicide.” He said.

“He's not my father and he did not commit suicide.” I corrected.

“What do you mean?” Kise asked.

“I killed him” I answered.

“Why?” Kise asked me.

“He tried to take my life.” I answered.

“The proof?” Aomine asked. I pulled my shirt down revealing a scar.

“Shintarou was the one who patched me up.” I stated.

“An inch more and he would have stabbed my heart.” I replied. I felt a little sad about the ordeal.

“Durin never backs down from a fight..” I muttered the words to myself.

Kise stared. 

“One of my ex’s went to that school her name is Mitsuki Kagura.” Kise told me the name of the girl.

“She was the third girl I dated, In middle school.” He explained. 

“I know that name.” I admitted.

“She got hurt real bad.” Kise told me.

“I know, I was the one who do that to her, she had slashes on her back right..?” I questioned.

“I whipped her 27 times on the back with a whip.” I admitted.

Kise stared.

“She nearly died but it was what she wanted from me.” I told me.

“She was the very few who liked pain..” I explained.

I pushed the photo's away from me.

“I know what I did to those people what transpired, I never had any intentions of running away from my mistakes.” I admitted.

“What I want to know is what happened to everyone who went missing, Why did they go missing? It was not because of me..” I stated.

“What if it was because of your mother.?” Seijuro asked. I did not say anything. I did turn away from the photo's. 

“If that were the case..” I frowned. 

“Than..” I shook my head. I walked away from the table. I took a glass cup. I filled it with water taken a drink.

“I have a lot of questions that need to be answer.” I placed the cup on the counter.

“Are you going to face her.?” Seijuro asked me.

“For once, I would rather like to get to know my other family and not think of her now..” I admitted.

“I will face her, But, I can't do that right now with out latching out.” I told Seijuro.

“Why.?” Seijuro asked.

“She is the reason, Fili was shot and why, I was almost killed, She wants me to go to her, There is something she wants from me..” I said.

“If I go there, It will be bad..” I stated.

“How do you know?” Seijuro asked.

“Woman's intuition..” I crossed my arms. 

“Right so we delay this discussion for another time, I do admit, I am rather curious of these dwarfs.” Seijuro turned to Thorin.

Thorin looked at him. He looked at me. 

“..I do have to return to my kingdom will you go with me? I can show you my home.” Thorin requested.

“Okay.” I agreed.

“If you're going, I'm coming with you.” Shintarou got up.

“Shintarou, I have already involved you enough already and you have done so much for me.” I said.

“I will be here with you until the end.” Shintarou glared. 

“Fine..” I sighed.

“Sounds fun” Kuroi skipped over.

“Kuroi is going, I'm going no questions asked.” Seijuro stated. 

“Yasuhirocchi! You can't leave without me!!” Kise whined. I shook my head. The miracles all ended up coming for the journey. I was kind of excited to see Thorin’s home. I still had the questions on how it was possible to cross between worlds.

**Author's Note:**

> Another story with Kuroi because she is loved by us. Do enjoy it!


End file.
